On Dragons Wings
by yeshallbeasgods
Summary: When two teenage girls find that their reality has just been turned upside down, what will they do and how will they survive? Rated for language.
1. Prologue

Yeshall- Hey all, it's me again. Here's the first part of my A Dragon Within rewrite.

Jin- Because you thought the other one sucked.

Yeshall- And Nim Maj had very valid points that made me actually look back and admit to myself that it needed work. So thanks to Nim Maj for that and, of course, Gunz Ablaze, who looked over the prologue and read over it for me.

Jin- And don't forget waht Nim Maj said about making waves of change in the game.

Yeshall- I know, jeez Jin, you're starting to sound like my mother. Anyway, let us have a disclaimer my love.

Jin- Yeshallbeasgods does not own Xenosaga because if she did, she'd tied Jr and Albedo up in ribbons and send them to Gunz... Did you write this??

Yeshall- I did.

Prologue

Fate, a eighteen year old, dark blue haired, green eyed, klutzy student who often wears odd colored contacts just get reactions, had fallen asleep in her Social Science class, during a debate over the Governments something or other. Her reverse-bob hair cut had gotten messed up from the neat brush through and back spikes it had at the start of the day to a natty mess that made people in her class point and giggle mercilessly. She could normally be seen wearing a sweatshirt but the schools air-conditioning had broken down and with the summer season fast approaching, it was sweltering in there. So, today, she was wearing a red over shirt, a white t-shirt, tan Capri's with a pair of blue skimmer's. It didn't match to well, but she had been tired and grabbed what was clean.

Anyway, Social Science was her last class of the day and she was anxious to get home and play the game she got the day before. It was a brand new copy of Xenosaga Episode II. She already had a copy, but she had leant it to one of her friends who had moved along with the game. So she made a sneaky ninja trip to the mall and snagged a copy, the last copy to be exact and snuck it home. So now, she was conscious of her class and counting down the last five minutes of the school day. As soon as the bell rang, she booked out of the class, shoving through the bustle of the hallways and out the front doors, and ran between the parked busses and down the street to her house. She fumbled with her keys for a minute before getting it into the lock and getting inside, locking the door behind her. A little winded, she took an extra minute to get a drink of cold water then hurried upstairs to her waiting game.

It took her nearly five minutes to get the wrapping off. She was so impatient that she had a hard time getting her nails through the plastic. That's what she get for constantly chewing them down when she was in class. When she finally got ticked off and grabbed her pocket knife to cut it open, she accidentally nicked her finger but got it all the same. She stuffed it into her PS2 and started it up, skipping through the beginning and rushing through. That's when the game froze. She tried a soft reset and a regular reset, tried tapping and hitting the PS2 and even tried to get the disc tray open but nothing worked. Finally, she kicked the system and the disc tray popped right open, revealing her hopefully undamaged game. She grabbed the disc and looked it over like a mother checking her child for bruises after tripping.

"Thank whatever God is listening, my game is alright!!" Fate hugged the disc tightly before carefully putting it back in the case. Looking down at her PS2, she saw it was smoking. How sad, and it was still so young. Grabbing a small bag and stuffing her tooth brush, comb and other stuff she would need and then stuffed the game in there too before running downstairs, grabbing her I-pod from the bottom of the stair railing and going out down her best friend's house to try to convince her to let Fate stay the night and take advantage of her PS2.

Fate knocked harshly on Omen's door, yelling for her to let her in. She could hear a faint grumbling inside and a few minutes later, the door opened wide to reveal a tired looking, teen her age. She had long brown curly hair that ended in the middle of her back and lively blue eyes, even though she looked like she rather kill her for interrupting something.

"What? I was falling asleep next to that Jr. plushy you got me for my birthday." She grumbled. Fate practically bounced up and down. If Omen hadn't mentioned that, she'd have never thought of this grand idea.

"If you let me stay the night and play Xenosaga on your PS2, I'll get you an Albedo plushy for Christmas." Fate bribed. Her eyes lit up brightly and she moved aside to let her in.

"So, what're you sneaking over for this time?" She asked, getting right to the point. "And why did you have to bribe me for it."

"Well…. I got this copy of Xenosaga Episode II, and my PS2 froze up and started smoking. So I need to use yours so I can play." Fate said quickly, eyes roaming around for the quickest route to the guest room. Omen sighed and started to walk upstairs.

"That's what you get for leaving it on all night so you don't have to worry about the loading screens on Persona 3." She scolded, making her pout.

"But it's annoying, waiting for The Journey to load, and then wait for the Load screen to load, and then it takes like two nano-seconds for the game itself to load." She whined as she went into the guest bedroom and plugged in the system then sat crossed legged on the bed.

"So? At least your PS2 will have almost as long a life-span as you." She was teasing now, she was sure of it so she just put the game in and sat comfortably on the floor, gripping the controller excitedly and tapping her foot impatiently. She skipped through all the boring beginning crap and got right into the action…. Then it froze again. Fate was about to go on a swearing trip when something came across the screen. A lone silver dragon soon accompanied by a blue dragon. Her head started to pound and the room started to spin. She looked around to see if Omen noticed anything out of the ordinary only to find that she had passed out on the ground. She soon joined her in the darkness of oblivion.

* * *

Author's Corner

So, what did everybody think? Any ideas for what's coming up?


	2. Chapter 1

Yeshall- Chapter one had finally arrived!

Jin- About time.

Yeshall- Hush you! Now, how about a disclaimer.

Jin- Not this time.

Yeshall- Fine, let's bring in our special guest.

Wilhelm- Remind me why I'm here?

Yeshall- You get to do my disclaimer.

Wilhelm- (Sigh) Despite all of Yeshallbeasgods' creativity and power in this Xenosaga universe fanfic, she regrets to inform you that she doesn't own it.

Yeshall- No wonder your in charge of a multi-billion dollar organization.

* * *

Chapter One

"Ugh… I feel like I turned twenty one and I had twenty one shots at twenty one different bars…" Fate groaned as she sat up and looked around for Omen in what looked like a park. People probably thought they were bums with no place to live. Great. Anyway, she was lying a few feet away, looking like she felt the same way. She didn't look so much tired anymore and now wore a white swallow tail jacket, ending at her midback over a black shirt. She had dark pants that had an impressive rose petal design on the legs. Her hair and eyes remained the same but now they were locked on the two guns at her side. Omen also looked a little shorter. Fate looked herself over and found that she was now wearing dark blue pants and a pair of boots that nearly reached her knees and gave her an extra few inches, a black t-shirt on underneath a dark blue, loose jacket. Her hands were covered in dark blue, skin tight gloves that felt like leather and at her side there was a pistol and a dagger. The dagger has a blue gem at the top of the hilt and the gun was a silver and black color. She quickly stood and wavered for a moment, her head spinning from the hangover-like feeling and her unease at wearing these boots. Standing now, she noticed that she was shorter to. Looking around, Fate found several places that seemed familiar. Apparently, so did Omen.

"Say Fate, doesn't this look an awful lot like-"

"Second Miltia?" She finished for her, a wide grin spreading across her face. "This has to be some crazy, perfect dream!" Omen looked around and got a puzzled look on her face.

"When do you think we are?" She asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Fate suggested and found them a… ride. Fate found the coolest looking motorcycle and hotwired it, then climbed on and waited for Omen to get on. She was hesitant at first, not trusting Fate to drive. That is, until a car sped by with a certain red hair boy shooting at two pursuing AMWS.

"Step on it Fate!" Omen commanded. Fate started up the bike and raced after them, while Omen drew her guns and half stood on the back of the bike, shooting at one of the AMWS. Pilum turned towards them and went to attack their motorcycle but Fate pulled back harder on the throttle and sped up next to the fleeing car. Fate pulled further back on the accelerator, pulling up next to the fleeing car.

"Nice convertible, any tips on where we can get one?!" Omen continued to shoot as she held steady balance on the bike even though she was riding it backwards to get a clearer shot.

"Fate keep your eyes on the road!" she shouted to her friend over the motorcycles engine then froze as she turned around and started to shoot the tank of a truck that was in the middle of a large traffic jam that they had caused. "Brace yourself." She called.

"Are you nuts?!" Fate questioned, ducking down a little on the bike and trying to get and good distance between the bike and the tank. They had made in under the tank as Omen quickly turned and shit on the mark, Richard who was making his way over it was thrown back as the tank exploded, basically burning him to a crisps then she waited as Fate had to swerve away from civilians.

"Hit that corner, follow them." Omen said as Jr.'s car turned a corner

"Got it!" Fate said and turned the bike sharply towards the corner. She went a little faster to catch up to them. Her smart aleck side hadn't faded away yet.

"Lovely day for a drive, isn't it?!" She yelled over towards them, keeping her eyes on the road but occasionally glancing over. Omen now turned around to wrap her arms around her friend.

"Never again...am I going to ride a bike." she shivered then gasped and screamed as they were coming to a one way ticket to hitting a wall

"You mean, you're never going to ride one where I'm driving, right?" Fate said and she slowed down some and cut between two cars so they wouldn't splatter against a wall. Jr.'s group on the other hand, had crashed into the wall head on. Fate winced inwardly then her eyes twitched as…

"NO!" Omen screamed wondering if her love was alright. "Fate let's go. I want to see if they're alright." She whimpered and by that, she meant Jr. of course. Fate swerved the bike around, hard and cut around one car and went to opposite direction, ticking a few other drivers off. Fate pulled the bike up next to the crashed car and kicked the stand down, then shut off the bike, climbing off at the same time. "That was a crazy crash."

"We're okay...what about you?" MOMO asked as she was already out of the car dusting herself off. Omen shook as she was clinging to the motorcycle. "Yeah Fate...I'm never letting you drive again." she shivered prying herself off and landing on the ground.

"Land." she whispered about to kiss said ground

"I'm not that bad a driver... Am I?" Fate asked, getting her answer as Omen nearly kissed the ground. "I haven't got my license anyway." Was her excuse.

"It looks like we're ok. Jr. Ziggy, how are you?" chaos asked.

"That was crazy." Jr. looked at Omen and Fate. "Who are you two anyway? You just came outta nowhere and started shooting at those AMWS." Omen seemed be feeling a lot better all of a sudden from Jr.'s question.

"We're just two little girls who like living life with a little fun." she smiled holding out her hand to him. "I'm Omen." she grinned as Ziggy nodded his head to chaos letting him know he was alright.

"I'm Gaignun Jr. Just call me Jr. We really owe you, who knows what would have happened if we couldn't outrun those AMWS."

"I'm chaos. Thanks, alot."

"And you must've heard Omen when she criticized my driving, I'm Fate. Ironic, eh?" MOMO smiled at them both.

"Nice to meet you all I'm MOMO." she smiled Ziggy nodded his head to them.

"Ziggurat 8...Call me Ziggy." he said in his dull voice. Omen grinned at them happily.

"We might want to get going... They'll probably still going to be after us... They didn't look like ones to gave up so easily." she smiled. "Me and Fate are already involved...so...we might as well go with you...we could be of some help." she smiled.

"We could use some extra help if they keep on us like you say."

"I don't mind the extra challenge." Fate grinned.

"I'm with Jr. we could use some extra help for now. So, where are you two from?" chaos asked, smiling warmly. Omen quickly grinned at Fate.

"Well um.....we're..." She started '_Help me.'_ Her smiled said.

"We're from 5th Jerusalem!" Fate pulled the first planet she thought of from her head. "One of our friends told us Second Miltia was a cool place to visit." Omen smiled.

"Yep." she smiled at Jr. _'So cute.'_ She thought

"Ah I see...we should go...they may be catching up." MOMO smiled. "May scanners say that the enemies are nearby...we may want to stay on our toes." she smiled

"Then onwards, I say! Let's try to get the higher ground and jump 'em! Maybe we can toss them outta their own mechs!" Fate grinned.

"I doubt we could do that but we do need to move on before they catch us going easy." Omen said with a shake of her head.

"Let's go then!" Jr. said and grinned. "The sooner we move, the sooner we can take these guys out." Omen nodded as she stuck behind Jr. as she looked at Fate sending a message with her eyes. _'How the fuck did we get here?'_ she blinked. Fate shrugged her _'I dunno'_ and followed chaos.

"So... What brings you guys to Second Miltia? After that, it doesn't seem like tourism." Omen said. MOMO looked to Jr. to see if it was alright to tell them. Whilst Omen was looking around and

stopped as she looked to a wall.

"Grr." she felt her eyebrow twitch as she felt for one of her guns. Fate grabbed her dagger from it sheath and pulled out her gun.

"I share Omen's sentiments." She stared at the wall, waiting for the robot to come out. Jr. nodded towards MOMO and looked confused at Omen and Fate.

"What're you guys looking at?" As if on cue a light red wave cut's a wall into a square like piece. But not just one robot came out, two came out. Both with long legs and a circular head.

"Two?" Omen growled as she took out her guns now smiling at the "enemies." Ziggy growled getting his blade ready. Jr. pulls out his guns and shot at one.

"You two have some good intuition!" Fate jumped towards one with her dagger.

"Bonzai!!!" Fate screamed madly. Omen happily shot at the one Fate was headed for.

"Why thank you Jr...You have some good aim." she winked at him then did a hip shot and felt intuition go with her as she quickly charged with Fate. Both Fate And Omen charged simultaneously as

Fate thrust her dagger in the enemy sending volts of electricity through it then Omen causes a pulse by shooting either the heart or the brain of the enemy with a powerful hit . Ziggy held out Jr. with

attacking the monster with kicked as slashes of his blade

"The best!" Jr. grinned impishly towards Omen comment. "We make a good team!" Omen smiled at them happily then to Fate.

"That was....a nice attack huh?" she asked as she looked to the robot that was not on its knee's...exploding.

"Cool fireworks." Fate grinned. Jr. shot at the other robot a few more times.

"Say Omen, is your friend there crazy?" chaos laughed and attacked the robot. The robot taking all it could fell on its knee's and exploded in sparks and flames.

"We're just a tab bit nuts... oooh." Omen aww'd at the fire.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little crazy. It keeps the mood light." chaos grinned.

"Onward!" Fate cried exuberantly and moved forward, a bounce in her step. Omen smiled as she walked with her no bounce just walked she smiled as she walked beside Jr. _'Oh my god...now all _

_we need is Albedo.'_ she thought as she smiled largely outside.

"You awfully cheerful, considering the situation." Jr. noted. "Though, not as happy as your friend." Omen shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah...I'm just...being me... crazy Albedo indifferent...besides why live life normal when you can live it nuts.?' she smiled at Jr., her moment of the day. They had walked outside till they reached a point in where a few guards had found them instead of staying and fighting they ran. _'Okay Jr...Time to talk to Gaignun.'_ she smiled at the thought. Jr. tried to get ahold of Gaignun.

"Gaignun, we're headed for 2-0-8-9. Tell Helmer to send backup!"

"And quickly!" Fate added. Omen ran beside Jr. with curiosity in her eyes, she pictured what was happening In Gaignun's office. Gaignun, head his hands, his head in pain, a screen floating in the

air, his tea spilt on his desk, his head quickly snapped up at the call of his name. "Sorry...what's' your heading." he linked back to Jr.

"2-0-8-9!" Jr. repeated. Fate looked sadly over at Omen, remembering what was going on.

"Got it." Gaignun replied as he cut the link and looked at his desk. "Strange… what was I just doing?' he asked then he began to contact Helmer. Omen growled faintly.

"Bastard." she murmured, referring to Dmitri "Hot...Bastard." she growled he did look cute in the third game. Fate went over next to Omen.

"He did." She agreed in a whisper. "To bad he's a controlling bastard." She added even lower. "Anyway, let's keep going until that help gets here." Omen nodded to her and then they got out into the streets.

"MOMO in this next fight take the lead with your arrows...chaos you can use Medica can't you?" she asked knowing on big machine was headed there way. MOMO looked at her and nodded.

"But...what's coming?" she asked

"Yeah, I can, why?"

"Something big and tough." Fate answered for Omen. Omen growled.

"Whatever you do...keep running!" she shouted and just on cue behind them a giant robot appeared and started chasing them

"Unbelievable!" chaos said and ran, just like Omen said.

"Stupid persistent people!" Fate said, almost tripping over her feet. "It's like they're tracking us everywhere we go!" Omen growled as tit had caught up and she jumped out of the way of an incoming hit, she rolled taking out her guns and shooting the head. MOMO turned as well getting distance shot and arrow making some glass break. Jr. turned and shot it with Omen.

"Keep going guys, we're right behind you!" Fate shot back at it while she ran.

"Fate don't go to the next point without us...unless you want to be shot from above!" Omen called back referring to the helicopter that would soon come.

"How do you know this stuff!?" MOMO gasped shooting against the arm of the machine was rendered useless.

"Hunch." she smiled as she saw a point of the head and focus on it. "DIRECT!!" she called out as a silver bullet came from her gun...a dragon seeming to guide it to its point and shot the arm leaving the machine useless as it fell down and exploded

"That's right," Fate said and stopped to wait for Jr. and Omen. _'The 0-88 Libra.'_

"What're we supposed to do about the helicopter?" chaos asked. The machine useless and defeated Omen ran for fate to help.

"Damn...they never die do they!?" She growled in a very...Albedo like way "MOMO we need your arrow's for the helicopter... Jr..........Your choice on who you go for...Me...I want to at least get some soldiers." she licked her lips hungrily

"chaos and I will attack the soldiers." Ziggy said

"Fate...you do whatever you want." Omen smiled a her friend

"So basically, shoot anything unfriendly that moves, got it!" She grinned impishly. "I'll help MOMO with the helicopter, it'll take less time that way."

"With Omen, Ziggy, and me on the soldiers, we'll be done in no time." Omen laughed as she pointed her gun to the first thing that charged and blowing a hole in the head...through the mask and skull as well as it pierce another man in the leg who screamed in pain.

"Vicious." Fate grinned and ran at a soldier, her dagger aimed at his neck. Jr. looked for the helicopter and shot at it the moment in came in his site. chaos attacked a nearby soldier, moving quickly and hitting the soldier at his pressure points to down him quickly. MOMO happily helped Jr. by firing arrows at it. The helicopter was now firing back at them. Omen growled as she ran for another soldier and flipped above him shooting through his skull between the eyes then landing she turned and fired at three more. Ziggy attacked soldiers as they came to him with kicks and his blade. MOMO finally made good use and destroyed the helicopter as one more soldier headed for Fate the last one

"Mine!" Fate yelled a claimed and she ran at the soldier with her dagger, and shot him when he went to defend against a close up attack.

"Anybody hurt?" chaos asked. Omen checked herself, then shook her head. "No I'm fine but we might want to keep moving." she said as the helicopter and put something on the ground that gave out yellow waves of electricity.

"Definitely." Jr. agreed. Fate skipped gleefully around the body of a soldier and went towards the helicopter.

"Maybe we can make use of this stuff and throw someone off our trail." Omen walked over with her.

"I don't know...you with just a motorcycle was rough enough." she shivered as she saw a chest.

"That was a motorcycle on a highway, this is a helicopter and free, empty skyway! And who knows, maybe I can fly better than I can drive."

"You're driving was pretty bad to start with. Your flying scares me alot..." Jr. said quietly. Omen giggled.

"No Fate...I don't really think you know how to fly one of those...I'm going to go ahead okay..." she waved behind her walking away.

"Wait." MOMO followed and then Ziggy followed behind MOMO

"You're no fun Omen." Fate pouted and hurried after her friend.

"I think she has a will to live." Jr. grinned, walking up next to Omen. chaos just laughed at the exchange and followed. Omen smiled at Jr.'s comment.

"That and a will to keep me and my friends in one piece." She grinned as they came to an elevator, as it went up she sighed

"Okay...next fight...we'll need MOMO Jr., me...and Fate...we'll need your gun, chaos...stay focused on healing and defense from eh back just in case...Ziggy...your our main defense...keep MOMO safe." she sighed

"You're a talented tactician. Have you done this before?"

"You couldn't even begin to understand." Fate answered cryptically_. 'Well, maybe you could considering you're from the same dead world we are. Except, oh yeah, we're not immortal.'_

"Where have you been all this time? We could've used your help once or twice in the past." Jr. asked. Omen blushed at all the praise.

"Ah...um...well...." she blushed darkly. "Please...stop all the complements, I'm nothing." she smiled nervously as the elevator came to a stop her smile faded at a serious faint smirk "Okay let's go." She grinned. Ziggy nodded his head allowing them to go first and covered from eh back near MOMO

"Everyone's ready Omen, the great tactician." Fate had now taken to poking a little fun at her friend.

"And I've got plenty of energy for healing." Jr. goes on ahead to see what's coming up. Omen growled at the poke and walked ahead getting her guns ready she aimed for the hole as a blast erupted from it and a giant flying mech came out all guns pointed to the group.

"You're a big boy aren't cha?" She poked fun at it.

"More pests... wait, that means more fireworks!!" Fate grinned mischievously.

"Do you two mock everything you fight?" chaos asked, amused. Omen smiled at them.

"Maaaaybeee...makes the enemy more irritated meaning it makes him enraged...and when you're mad you can't do anything right!" she grinned as she aimed and fired at some sensor. MOMO took aim as well and shot damaging but not breaking a sensor Fate suddenly went trigger happy while Jr., a more accomplished gunman, took more careful shots and aimed towards the sensors. chaos made sure that everyone stayed in good shape. Omen smiled the frowned as she quickly crossed her arms in an X as the machine moved for her and attacked in a spiral knocking her back.

"GAH!!' she screamed as she landed a few feet away skidding on her back

"OMEN!!" MOMO shouted, making chaos run over next to Omen and used Medica on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jr. scowls toward the machine and shot at it. Fate joined Jr. in shooting at it, furious.

"Nobody hits Omen!!!" Omen got up slowly feeling less sore thanks to chaos.

"Yeah I'm okay. Thanks." she smiled kindly at him as she looked back to Fate and Jr. and ran back to join him and her. Ziggy stuck close behind her seeing as the monster was targeting her more than MOMO. Omen continued to shoot and walked over near Fate. "Hey I'm going to steal one of Jr.'s attacks you know Rodeo from the third game right?" she asked whispering slightly.

"Go for it, he won't know till then anyway." Fate replied, grinning. She kept shooting at the machine. "Make fireworks damn you!" Omen laughed as she charged for the machine

"What are you doing!?" MOMO gasped at her Omen quickly ran up the machine skillfully as she shot it with each step and jumped twirling a bit as she shot it in barrages of bullet's then when she landed she pointed her gun one more time. "ROSE BUD!!" she smiled as the shot blasted off in a flurry of pink rose petals

"That was amazing!" Jr. said in awe. Fate grins, getting an idea.

"Remember chaos' Phoenix Strike in Xeno 3, I'm gonna tweak it a little." Fate rotates her gun and dagger around her, making energy surround both then pointed them towards the machine, firing a single energy coated bullet towards it. "Piercing Lightning!" The machine, taking the two hits full on, fell over and burst into fire and sparks

"Hey Fate you just won the fight say something cool." she smiled at her chuckling

"I don't have anything, I can do corny though:" Fate cleared her throat. "If you can't handle the heat, stay outta the kitchen!" She grinned stupidly. andJr. groaned inwardly. Omen coughed and hacked.

"Eew." she said shaking and looked to the crane...from where she was standing she aimed and shot it as the arm practically exploded making a bridge. "Come on let's go." she smiled as she ran ahead MOMO fallowed behind still smiling form the corny line. Fate was having the time of her life.

"Why say something cool when you can say something stupid and make people smile."

"Is that your life philosophy?" chaos asked, smiling a little.

"Nope, got it off a fortune cookie last week." Fate answered. Omen threw her head up and laughed.

"Did you know that fortune cookies are always funnier when you add 'in bed' after saying them?" she laughed as she ran over the crane that fell getting on the other side MOMO carefully walked over trying not to lose her balance. Ziggy made sure she didn't fall.

"Hey, I didn't think of that! 'Why says something cool when you can say something stupid and make people smile in bed!'" Fate said loudly. chaos smiled and shook his head, walking carefully across.

"You know, you two remind me of someone." Jr. said as they walked. Omen looked at him with a risen eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked as they came inside a building. There was a glowing plate in the air. "Huh?" she blinked at it.

"My brother, Albedo, he's crazy too. But you guys aren't as bad." Fate went over to the glowing plate and stared at it for a second... then poked it. Omen basically smacked her palm to her head and goes over to her friend, set the sole of her foot to her back and pushed her in it as it glowed lightly.

"Holy crap!" Fate screeched and looked at it. "Like moths to a flame..." She muttered, staring at the glow, wide eyed then went back to normal. "Heh, we remind you of your brother? That's a bad thing I assume." _'Duh it's a bad thing Fate... Sometimes.'_ Omen was too busy smiling at her friend. _'So...Albedo huh...I wonder.'_ Omen thought as she carefully walked over to the plate and stepped into it as it healed her, her wounds faded as well as her soreness. "Okay everyone get healed up the next fight should be big if this is here." She smiled. "Basically the same formation as last time, chaos...make sure you have lots of energy anything can happen in this next fight...Ziggy...same as before but protect chaos...he's the only big healer that we have other then MOMO who can heal herself." She continued.

"I'm ok." Fate said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Same here." Jr. said a moment after stepping through the plate.

"I'm ready too." chaos said. MOMO nodded her head as she too was alright as well as Ziggy. Omen nodded to them all.

"Okay next when we get through this door there should be a lot of stairs...we need to run." she said in a serious tone as she headed for said door. Fate, Jr. and chaos followed right behind her. Omen walked out the door with Jr.'s Fate, MOMO, Chaos, and Ziggy...then she took a deep breath and broke out into a full run as she hear metallic pounds on he ground. "They're coming." she growled. Fate booked up the stairs next to Omen.

"Hey, I got a question." she said for only Omen to hear. "What if-" chaos runs up to them, interrupting Fate.

"How many are you expecting?" Omen closed her eyes fixing on the sounds.

"SHIT!!!" she gasped MOMO looked to her with confusion "Course there was another back in the beginning...expect six!!" she gasped as she turned, seeing the door that they had came through burst opened six spider like things were now chasing them breaking the stairs for now way back.

"Lovely! I hate spiders!!!" Fate pulled out her gun while they ran and looked back every couple second to let loose a couple bullets at them. "My accuracy isn't anything like yours or Jr.'s. Maybe I should hawk these and try something else..." Fate seemed to be talking to herself now. "This is crazy, they're all really determined. Luckily, so are we!" Omen shook her head.

"We don't have to fight every battle sometimes it's best just to run.....in bed." she laughed MOMO rolled her eyes as she nodded.

"I agree though." The pink haired girl said. Fate giggled, looking back towards the spiders, suppressing a shudder.

"We meet some unique people, don't we?" chaos asked, looking at Jr.

"You can say that again." He replied.

"We meet some unique people..." chaos grinned. "...in bed." Jr. shook his head

"We're a bad influence on chaos, this is great!" Fate said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Omen laughed loudly as she threw her hands up.

"I love this place!" She smiled as they came to the door just when the spider were about to catch up. The door opened and they ran through, closing it on the spiders. Fate could hear a whole bunch a _'clanks' _against the door as the spiders smacked into it.

"I thought spiders were smart." chaos muttered making Jr. look at him.

"I think we're going to send you to a shrink. You're supposed to be the one that's calm and... well... sane."

"What can I say, I'm just loosening up." chaos smiled widely. Omen quickly took out her guns and pointed to the air on the platform they were on.

"Don't let your guard down" Both her and Ziggy said. Fate pulled out her gun and looked around while Jr. did the same and pointed them towards the sky, watching for any signs of movement.

"Remember me!?" said a voice as Richard came into view along with him brother as they landed on the ground ready to fight. "My name is Richard may that name burn in your mind as you die!" He said.

"And my name is Omen...May that name echo in your empty head as I drive you to the brink of insanity." Omen smiled at him.

"And I'm Fate, let me show you yours!"

"Here's my introduction." Jr. said and shot at Richard. Omen laughed as she moved and fired at Pilum MOMO doing the same as she kept on guard. Richard quickly attacked Fate who was shooting at him with a quickly swipe of his sword while Pilum attack Omen.

"Oh, this is fair!" she growled. Jr. fired at Pilum while chaos healed Fate, who glared towards Richard and aimed her gun at him.

"Eat this, jerk!" She fired off two rounds surrounded with fire. "Fire Storm!" Omen growled loudly as she jumped back from an attack and then shot at his head and snapped a wire.

"What?" She blinked and hit another wire as the Pilum then waned from side to side. MOMO attacked the Pilum as she hit another wire then turned to Richard's craft and shot an arrow, then Ziggy quickly wrapped his arms around MOMO and jumped back as Richard attacked her leaving a large hole in the ground.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to smoosh the kid!!" Fate yelled and at Richard to reclaim his attention. "Hey, over here you baboon's behind!"

"That's right; make him smash you into the ground, that's intelligent." Jr. said while shooting at Pilum. Pilum waned more until it hit the ground and volts came from it. Omen growled as she moved to Richard and shot him as he made his way to Fate with his fist raised. "Take this you sunnava-" Course he was interrupted by a few bullets hitting the side of his head. Fate and Jr. joined in at shooting at Richard.

"Arg!" Richard growled as he was now on one knee Omen smiled.

"HEY FATE WATCH THIS!!" she smiled as she ran up to Richard and jumped on his knee and then jumped to his shoulder and kicked his head as he thrashed, she still held on.

"Hey, that looks fun!" Fate ran up to join her companion.

"DAMN YOU!!!" He growled loudly as he thrashed more Omen happily held out her hand and clapped over her friends collar dragging her up to kick his head. Fate gleefully kicked him in the head, clinging on tightly. "Poor baboons behind, can't even get a couple flea's off his head!" Omen laughed then gasped as he jerked sending both her and Fate tumbling off him.

"Both of you...you sunnava-" he growled then froze looking up Omen growled. "Oh boy the whore has arrived." she growled

"Jeez I hate this bitch. Let's off her now!" Fate growled, glaring at Isaachar. Omen growled darkly as she aimed and Richard growled looking at Pellegri thinking he could handle this himself.

"Stand down, you two! I'll take care of the rest." Pellegri ordered, forcing the loser fest to back off and retreat, tails between their legs. The thought made Fate chuckle under her breath then she took her dagger and leapt towards Pellegri in a certainly suicidal attack. Omen quickly fired off several rounds to distract the Ormus follower while Fate landed and dug the knife deep into the metal. Fate wondered for a moment how it didn't snap before getting back to work, stabbing continuously in an attempt to sever some wires. It must have worked to an extent for a moment later, Issachar's left arm went limp. Fate bit back a smirk and leapt down next to Omen, doing an about- face and pulling out her gun while sheathing the dagger.

"Lovely day to kick ass, isn't it?" Fate grinned and fired off a couple rounds while chaos used an Ether based attack against the massive machine. With Jr. Fate and Omen shooting at Issachar and chaos' along with Shion now using Ether attacks, it wasn't long until Pellegri grew annoyed and impatient, firing ether beams towards them all but not hitting anyone.

"It's pointless to resist. Turn over the 100-Series, at once!" Before Pellegri could fire at them again, gunfire could be heard, drawing away all of their attention as another ES approached the scene.

"That's craft! Canaan??" Jr. questioned.

* * *

Yeshall- Yes, chapter one is long. No, it wasn't intentional. I couldn't find a spot to split the chapter in half and I'm going to make a strong point that I don't make chapter this unbelievably long again. But they won't be short, no worries. Changes are on the way, I promise.


End file.
